


Это всё он

by tier_wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Макс, который, когда Чаку плохо и грустно, ведёт его по коридору, цапая за штанину, в комнату к отцу, где они молча сидят вдвоём, не зажигая свет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это всё он

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taiou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=taiou).



Иногда Чаку бывает совсем хреново. Вот совсем. И это не то повседневное «хреново», которое можно задвинуть подальше и сделать вид, что не очень-то озабочен его существованием.   
Обычно это происходит после дрифта. После боя, когда закончится запал и вдруг не знаешь, куда деться сам от себя. А ещё, когда дрифта нет слишком долго. Потому что это тоже своего рода зависимость: желание убедиться и неумение верить на слово. 

А если подумать, даже дрифт тут не при чём. Только неискоренимая привычка отмерять время боевыми выходами, потому что – ну чем ещё?   
Итак. Иногда, где-то в промежутке между дрифтом и дрифтом – но никогда во время - Чаку бывает очень хреново.

\- Отстань, - просит Чак, упираясь ладонью в горячий лоб Макса, и легонько отталкивая, - отстань от меня.   
Пёс не двигается с места и облизывает его пальцы шершавым языком.   
\- Чего тебе?   
Макс молчит в ответ и внимательно смотрит на хозяина.   
\- Прекрати, - морщится Чак.   
Собака вздыхает тяжело и шумно, как умеют только бульдоги, и топчется на месте. 

\- Сейчас ляжем, ладно? – обещает Чак. - Сейчас.   
Но продолжает сидеть на полу, только берёт Макса за тяжело вздымающиеся бока и затаскивает к себе на колени. Макс хороший пёс и его беспокоит вовсе не то, что хозяин подзадержался с вечерним отбоем, хотя он никогда не засыпает раньше Чака, дожидаясь пока тот устроится под одеялом, чтобы лечь в ногах. 

Макс выворачивается из рук, как только Чак расслабляется, снова провалившись в себя.   
Беспокойно стучит по полу когтями и хватает зубами за штанину.   
\- Что ещё? – вздрагивает Чак, как будто только что заметил, что не один в комнате.   
Пёс тихонько ворчит, не разжимая зубов.   
\- Куда?

Поднять себя с холодного пола и встать на ноги – задача сродни выходу в открытый космос. Это представляется более чем возможным в теории, но если здесь и сейчас…   
\- Ну, пошли, чёрт с тобой, пошли… - сдаётся Чак, понимая, что Макс просто так не успокоится. 

Он идёт по тёмному коридору, пошатываясь, глядя на широкую спину косолапо бегущего впереди бульдога. И останавливается, только заметив смутно знакомые выбоины в плиточном узоре пола.   
Пёс цепляет его, резко развернувшегося на 180 градусов, зубами за штанину, и обиженно сопит. 

\- Фу, Макс! Совсем обнаглел? – Чак осторожно встряхивает ногой, стараясь не попасть ботинком по собачьей морде, но при этом избавиться от крепкой хватки.   
В таком положении их и видит Герк, открывший дверь. 

\- Это он, - указывая на пса, поспешно оправдывается Чак, словно школьник, нечаянно разбивший стекло, и отчаянно трусящий признаться. - Забери его к себе на ночь, ок?  
Макс разжимает зубы и вываливает изо рта розовый язык, снизу вверх глядя на Герка. 

\- А я пойду.  
Чак снова останавливается, на этот раз пойманный за куртку.   
\- Издеваетесь вы оба что ли? – шепчет он растерянно и зло, возвращаясь и боком протискиваясь в комнату отца.   
На несколько секунд теряется в темноте, среди неясных силуэтов, но подталкиваемый рукой Герка, подходит к кровати и опускается на неё. Сдирает с себя курточку, чтобы не сидеть просто так в тишине, чтоб дать себе время пережить тянущую неловкость. Герк стоит в паре метров, почти невидимый в темноте, но ощутимо спокойный.   
\- Ну, и чего теперь? – с вызовом спрашивает у него Чак. 

С Герком легко. Он знает, когда не нужно возражать Чаку, когда тот не хочет поссориться всерьёз, а хамит только из привычки держать марку. Поэтому он не отвечает ничего, а подходит и садится рядом.   
Кладёт ладонь на плечо и Чак моментально цепляется за неё, прижимая крепче, чтоб больно, до синяков. Герк понятливо сжимает пальцы, притягивая сына к себе.   
Макс возится под ногами, вздыхает, скулит, но через несколько минут тоже затихает, уложив тяжёлую голову на ботинок Чака. 

\- Полегчало? – Герк произносит первое за весь вечер слово, когда пальцы сына на его запястье перестают мелко дрожать.   
\- Ага, - соглашается тот, понимая, что и правда ведь полегчало.   
\- Хорошо, - улыбается Герк.

Но долго ещё сидит неподвижно, продолжая обнимать Чака.


End file.
